


nemuru

by Anonymous



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 00:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16029410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sora's heart is the best place to sleep at.





	nemuru

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "falling asleep inside someone".

Perhaps Roxas had expected Sora. Perhaps Roxas had expected endless void. Perhaps Roxas had expected death.

Instead, he meets a boy who looks just like him. "You're... me?"

His spitting image shakes his head with a mild smile. "No. I'm Ventus, but call me Ven." 

Ven extends his hand and Roxas awkwardly shakes it, still trying to process why the inside of Sora's heart looks like an island. 

"I'm usually not alone," Ventus explains, "But she said she isn't ready to meet you, yet, so she said she'll be back soon. What's your name?"

 _Who is she?_ Roxas doesn't indulge the thought too much; it hurts to think about.

"--I'm Roxas. Why do you look like me?"

"Don't know. Probably because of Sora." Ventus yawns and lies down in the sand. "Wanna nap? It'll be a while 'til she'll be here. And besides, my real body is sleeping anyway."

Roxas doesn't know what that means, but he nods. He does feel sleepy. This place- Sora's heart- is warm. It's comfortable. He could stay here forever.

Roxas lies down next to Ventus, and sleep washes over him like a tidal wave.


End file.
